Hell Week
by accioyana
Summary: "Take a chance, you'll never know." Beca turned once more, now facing the ceiling, eyes closed. "Just promise me one thing, tell her."


Because I've been doing lots of school work lately, semester's coming to an end so I got a lot of programs to code, papers to write, and courses to study, this fic is born! Have fun reading and good luck to all of you whose head is under tons of notes and books and extracurricular activities and other things to do. Take a deep breath, read this fic, relax a bit, and feel free to strangle me if you hate the story, wait no, please don't, I still want to live.

Disclaimer: Characters mentioned aren't mine. If they were mine, BeChloe will be canon. Ya hear me? BECHLOE'LL BE CANON.

* * *

"All right, ladies. Let's call it a day." Aubrey announced. "I'm giving you guys tomorrow and the Saturday off, good luck with your midterms and do relax on the weekends."

Relief washed over the Bellas, a day with no practice gives them some time for themselves. Beca sighed and sat down on one of the chairs, rubbing her eyes, she hasn't had enough sleep since Monday, and the longest she had was a 5-houred sleep in front of her laptop. She was swamped with papers, midterms to takes, job at the radio station, and Bella rehearsals. It was actually a good distraction to keep her mind off a certain red head. She was exhausted, one more day and she'd be able to take a rest.

"Hi!" A red head sat beside Beca as she grabbed her water bottle. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Beca sighed as she watched the red head drink from the bottle.

"Mind if I study at your dorm later? I could wake you up in case you fell asleep."

"Sure, I'll be back at my dorm at around 8. I still have to stack some CDs at the station."

"Aca-awesome." Chloe held out her hand and helped Beca on her feet.

Beca offered a tired smile and the red head hugged her. Beca melted right into it, sure she wasn't used to any form of physical contact, but it was different with Chloe. It was like sleeping in your bed after a week of vacation. It was comfortable, home-y.

Beca dragged herself at the radio station and started stacking CDs. Jesse was nowhere to be found, she didn't mind working alone, at least she won't have to hear about Jesse's new addition to "Beca's Must Watch" list. She liked the guy, he was quite handsome and funny, and he does know his movies, but Beca wasn't drawn to him, he was a friend, a good friend, and she's positive her heart's set for someone else already.

After stacking the fourth case of CDs, Luke told Beca she was done for the day. Beca took her phone out and checked the time. 7:30, she can still take a shower before Chloe shows up at her dorm. Beca trudged her way back to Baker Hall.

Beca fumbled for her keys, laid her forehead against the wooden frame of the door, inserted the key, heaved a sigh, and turned the key and the knob. It was dark and her roommate was nowhere to be found. "Probably with her friends." Beca thought. She dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and proceeded to her closet to grab her towel and shower caddy.

At 7:50, Beca was dressed in a loose shirt and sweats. She booted up her laptop, opened the documents file and searched for her half-done paper that was due in 14 hours.

15 minutes later, Beca's dorm room door opened, Beca's eyebrows furrowed as she asked herself if she forgot to lock the door. A ducked pajama-clad Chloe stood in front of the door with Beca's keys dangling on her right hand and bag on her left, "You forgot to remove your keys, Becs." Chloe closed the door behind her and placed her bag at the foot of Beca's bed, throwing Beca's keys to her. Beca almost missed it. She placed the keys beside her laptop and mentally chided herself for being careless. Chloe took her hoodie off revealing a yellow tank top. She plopped face-down on Beca's bed.

"I thought you came here to study?" Beca asked.

"Your bed's comfy." Chloe's reply was muffled by the mound of pillows.

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled softly as she opened her book and notes to continue her paper.

The tap-tap tapping of the keyboard and flipping of pages were deafening inside the room. Chloe was on her stomach, notes surrounded her and a book propped up in front of her face, her arm raised with a highlighter at the end of her right hand, her left hand supporting her chin. Chloe glanced at Beca and she can see the brows of the smaller girl meet as she tapped her finger on the desk, probably searching for a word she can't find. Chloe found the sight adorable, not that she would say that out loud, there's something about Beca that made Chloe happy, and she was drawn to the girl. She turned back to her notes, a small smile plastered on her face.

A small grunt can be heard from the brunette, head falling back as a writer's block was slowly creeping up on her. She casted a glance at Chloe and can see her reading, eyes darting from left to right, highlighting a few words and writing it on a notebook, she smiled to herself. Beca rubbed her eyes, she can feel the exhaustion, "Just one more paper and exam, then you're free, Mitchell" she thought. She then opened her drawer, retrieved her reading glasses, she's been looking at her laptop screen for hours now, her constant rubbing of her eyes will only do harm, her glasses would prevent her from rubbing her tried eyes.

Page being flipped, keyboard being tapped, highlighting, tapping, flipping, consumed the room.

30 minutes later, with Chloe's head resting on her book, trying to remember what her professor said about the topic she's reading, she realized that there were no tapping sounds. Chloe looked up to see the brunette sleeping, her head facing Chloe, glasses askew. Chloe's jaw dropped, as far as she knew the brunette doesn't wear any glasses, but damn she looked damn fine with glasses. Chloe got up with a small pillow in hand. She slowly removed the smaller girls glasses, careful as to not wake her up, Beca's face scrunched up a bit as Chloe slid the glasses off from the girl's face. Chloe gently lifted Beca's head and placed the pillow underneath her head. Chloe watched as the smaller girl settled her head comfortably on the pillow, a small sigh leaving her lips. Chloe kissed the top of the brunette's head and grabbed the keys beside the laptop and her wallet, putting on her hoodie, she got out of the room and locked it.

Beco woke up, disoriented, her glasses sitting on the desk, head comfortably placed on a pillow. She stretched and realized that she was supposed to be writing a paper and studying for her exam, not sleeping. She looked at her bed, notes and books were scattered on the far side, and then she remembered Chloe was studying with her. Beca grabbed her phone and sent the red head a message asking where she is, a few seconds later, she can feel the frame of her bed vibrate. Beca stood up and sat on her bed, Chloe's phone was made as a bookmark, resting between the pages of a book.

The door opened, with a tray of coffee and a paper bag on hand, Chloe quietly slipped inside the room and locked the door. She found Beca curled up on the bed, she placed the tray of coffee on Beca's desk and got the contents out of the paper bag, peanut buttered biscuits, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and two bags of chips were placed neatly on the side of Beca's desk, Chloe then removed her hoodie and sat beside the curled up brunette.

Chloe sat there and admired the girl curled up beside her, a pang of sadness hit her as she realized she's graduating and she may never get to tell her feelings for the smaller girl. She searched for her phone, quite intent on immortalizing a sleeping Beca with taking a picture of her, she grabbed her phone from her book and saw an unread text message, it was from Beca, she smiled as she opened the text message,

_Where are you? _

Chloe chuckled softly, Beca placed a sad face at the end of the text message, Beca is really something; a simple text message from her can drive her crazy.

Chloe took a picture of the girl and made it as her home screen wallpaper. She then locked her phone and placed it near her scattered books and shook the sleeping girl awake.

"Beca, wake up."

Beca's eyes slowly opened, sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. "Hey." She said and smiled at the red head. "Where've you been?"

Chloe pointed at the desk and Beca followed the direction of her finger and saw the coffee cups and bunch of snacks. Beca's face lit up as she saw a pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

"If there's one thing that can wake you up, peanut buttered flavored food is definitely the answer." Chloe said as she watched Beca sit on her swiveling chair and tucked her feet inside her thighs, grabbing the coffee cups, she stretched out her hand handing Chloe the other coffee with a smile on her face. Opening the lid, she smelled the coffee and asked "Macchiato?"Chloe nodded and took a sip of her own coffee.

"You're the best, you know that Chloe?" Beca said as she dipped her peanut buttered biscuit on her coffee and ate the whole thing.

"Anything for my favorite DJ." Chloe said and sent a wink to the smaller girl and grabbed a bag of chips and went back on reading.

It was around 12 in the morning when Beca finally hit the print button on her computer. The printer ringing to life, and spouting off papers with printed words. Beca retrieved the papers and stapled it, skimming it once more. She got her file case from her bag and placed it inside, sighing as she finally got all the paper works done. All she need now is to study for her afternoon exam and she's finally done for the week, well she still need to attend her classes, but after that, she's finally free from her midterms.

"Make some room for me, Beale." Beca said as she reached for her notes and handouts on her desk.

Chloe stretched while lying and scooted closer to the wall, making room for the smaller girl. Beca laid on her stomach and was about to open her notes when she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her waist and can feel Chloe's face on her neck.

"Cuddle time." Chloe said as she brought Beca closer to her.

"Woman we have to study!" Beca exclaimed and laughed as Chloe tightened the grip on her.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few seconds then Chloe let go and gave the smaller girl a smile and went back on her book, Beca suddenly missing the weight and warmth of the older girl.

Beca's day was finally done, she didn't have to go to the radio station for today, Jesse said he got everything covered; he did miss working yesterday so she's not to complain for a free evening ahead.

"Hey!" A bubbly read head was suddenly beside her, startling her living daylights.

"Jesus, Chloe!" Beca exclaimed as Chloe laughed and linked her arm around the smaller girl's.

"So how was your day?" Chloe asked as they walked through the entrance of the building.

"Exam was fine, I don't have to work at the radio station for today, we have no rehearsals so I'm just going to grab a decent dinner and sleep 'till Monday probably." Beca said as they slowly climbed the stairs. "How was yours?"

"I'm done with all my exams, took an exam on one of my majors today, I think I got five answers wrong, but other than that, I think I'm going to pass that son of a bitch of exam." They stood outside Beca's door. "Oh, and I'm buying you dinner."

"Is this your way of asking someone on a date?" Beca joked and went inside of her dorm room.

"You kept me company while I study, so you deserve a good dinner." Chloe said and smiled inside as Beca jokingly thought of her offer as a date. "Want to stay over at our place for tonight?"

"Sure, I'll just bring some change of clothes, then let's have dinner and then let me sleep on your bed because God knows you hogged my bed while you were here."

They went to a Mexican place, ordering some burritos and enchiladas. After eating their fill, they went to an ice cream shop, each ordering two scoops of ice cream on a sugar cone, and headed back to Chloe's place.

"Use the bathroom first, I'll tidy my room up a bit. Extra towel's in the cabinet under the sink." Chloe instructed the brunette and went to her room to fix the scattered books and discarded clothes. Beca was done after 15 minutes, towel wrapped on her hair, sporting a blue tank top and a pair of sweats.

"Your turn." Beca told Chloe as she threw the towel she had on her head at Chloe.

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed missing the towel directed at her by an inch. "Asshole!"

"I'm the asshole that you love!" Beca said as she watched Chloe get inside of the bathroom.

"I love you asshole!" Chloe roared as she closed the bathroom door.

"I love you too, dumbass!" Beca replied, chuckling as she settled on the red head's bed.

20 minutes later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom in a pair of boxers and a loose shirt. "Turn the lamp on." Chloe told Beca as she turned the lights of her room off.

Chloe went out and checked if she locked the door, satisfied that everything was in order, she grabbed a glass of water and returned to her room. Setting her glass of water on the bed side table, she laid on her bed.

"You comfy in there, Becs?"

"Yep." Beca answered. "Just wake me up when it's already Monday, okay?"

Chloe laughed at the girl, it was a tiring week, but they got through it.

"Can I ask you something, Chlo?" Beca said.

"Sure, shoot." Chloe replied as she tried to find a comfortable position, settling on facing Beca on her side.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I had Tom."

"You said "had", past tense. Really, why? You're an awesome woman. It's still not sinking in that you don't have someone."

Chloe beamed at what Beca said, "She thinks I'm awesome", ran through Chloe's mind over and over.

"I like someone else, but I don't think that person likes me back."

"That's impossible." Beca said as turned to her side, facing Chloe. "He's really stupid if he doesn't like you. He's missing out on one hell of an awesome person."

"I never said it's a man, Becs." Chloe said and saw Beca's brows furrowed.

"Oh." Beca said and smiled a little. "So she's into girls" rang inside the head of Beca.

"Yeeeaaahhh." Chloe laughed a little, finally she admitted to Beca that she's into someone, and that someone is a girl, maybe she'll admit it to Beca that she's the one that she likes.

"Well regardless of the sexuality, she's dumb to not like you." Beca said and yawned, sleep slowly coming to her.

"I'm almost graduating. I don't think it's worth the shoot."

"Take a chance, you'll never know." Beca turned once more, now facing the ceiling, eyes closed. "Just promise me one thing, tell her."

Chloe smiled sadly, maybe Beca feels the same way she feels for her, maybe.

"Alright." Chloe replied, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pressing her head on the crook of her neck, "I will."

Chloe listened to Beca's even breathing, convinced that the smaller girl's now fast asleep she whispered, "It's you, Beca." and closed her eyes, tightened her hold onto the girl and went to sleep.

So, what do you guys think? Say amen if I made you say "D'aaawwww". Or do you have the urge to strangle me? Bbbuuuttt, I do hope you were entertained by this fic and thank you so much for reading. Have an awesome day, you awesome people!

* * *

P.S. Please don't strangle me, I promise to update Reunited? I promiiissseeeeee.


End file.
